Rushing into things
by chan.nelson4444
Summary: One shot on Jeff and Dixie, The best friends are endulged in a competitive game of bowling when they do something they never thought they would do. PLEASE R&R XXX


**A one shot on Jeff and Dixie and their rivalry in a game of bowling ending in something more xxx**

* * *

"Are you ready yet Dix?" Jeff called up the stairs, tapping his foot impatiently and looking at his watch. It had been a long week of work, and Big Mac had the idea of hiring a lane at the local bowling alley for some fun. It was going to be two teams of 3 boys against girls, Jeff, Big Mac and Fletch on one side, then Zoe, Tess and Dixie on the other.

"Hang on Jeffrey, don't see why you are so keen to go you are only going to lose" Dixie shouted back, she had been looking forward to this all day knowing she had a secret talent for bowling which Jeff had been unaware of until tonight.

"I don't think that is going to happen Princess" Jeff watched as Dixie came down the stairs, then grabbing hold of her from the waist planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Eww, get of me Jeffrey" She laughed and squealed in his grasp, until he let go.

"Right so we are agreed, loser buys the winners drinks all night" Jeff suggested this earlier, but he wanted to make sure Dixie still knew the rules of the bet, so she knew what she was going to be buying him.

"You're on Collier," They shook hands looking into each other's eyes competitively, neither wanting to buy the other drinks all night.

"Make sure you got your purse then Dix"

"Other way around more like old man" Dixie made a run to the car, not knowing how Jeff would react to being called old and she didn't want to be tickled as Jeff knew this was her weak spot.

"Who are you calling old?" Jeff called after her, making sure the house was secure before getting in the car and driving to the alley.

When they arrived everybody was waiting for them outside,

"Where have you been? We have been waiting out here twenty minutes" Big Mac pointed to his watch, and Zoe put out her cigarette that she was smoking allowing the six of them to go inside.

"Blame this one, no matter how much I keep on telling her the bathroom isn't a time machine" There was a painful slapping noise a Dixie's hand went into Jeff's side making him jerk sideways in attempt to get away from Dixie.

"That doesn't stop you spending hours prepping yourself Jeffrey, it's not like you even have any hair to sort so god only knows what you are actually doing in there"

"Ouch mate" Fletch laughed, then began to dance with Tess. They made their way to the desk and getting their bowling shoes.

"Shoe sizes?" The woman asked, looking to each of them.

"Um two 6's, one 7, two 5's and Jeff what shoe size are you mate?" Fletch asked, making Jeff look to the floor out of embarrassment.

"Four" He mumbled, just loud enough for Zoe to hear.

"Four? aw you have small feet" She rubbed Jeff's shoulder as Dixie interrupted while picking up her own shoes.

"He has small everything, except his fat gob"

"How do you know" Jeff asked rather defensively asking more questions.

"You're not denying it" Everyone raised their eyebrows looking from Jeff to Dixie.

"Why have you been looking?" His words made Dixie blush, but she just slapped him on the arm with one of her bowling shoes.

"You're not denying that one are you" Jeff whispered in her ear, as he walked passed to get to the desk picking up his own shoes.

"Right I believe we are in lane 7 and 8, now do we all know the rules?" Big Mac asked,

"I think somebody better explain the rules to Jeff he doesn't understand snakes and ladders" Dixie pulled her shoes on.

"Princess not this again, the dice said 6" Jeff remembered the game of snakes and ladders they had played the previous week, which Dixie was refusing to say he rolled a 6 which he did, in her eyes he rolled a 5.

"It said 5 Jeffrey,"

"I think it is time we took you to Specsavers"

"I think you are the one who is losing your sight as well as your hair" Dixie pointed to his head, as everybody started laughing at the pair.

"She has a point Jeff" Tess chuckled,

"You're like two pea's in a pod you two" Fletch mentioned cheerfully taking off his jacket and putting it on one of the seats provided.

"Who us?" Jeff and Dixie said in unison pointing at each other,

"Yes" Everyone declared back, before Big Mac began to enter names into the system,

"Right I'm off to get drinks, what would everyone like?" Everybody told Jeff their orders until it came to Dixie,

"Ah don't think I have enough for you Princess sorry" Jeff smiled then left,

"Big Mac let me at that" Dixie moved herself into the machine, before typing in a name that she thought was appropriate for Jeff.

"Dixie you sure…" Big Mac's jaw dropped at what Dixie had written on the screen.

"Too late" Dixie pressed enter, there was no editing that could be done.

"Drinks here, who is called size 4 baldy?" Jeff asked confused, but got an evil looking smile from Dixie.

"Cheers for that Princess, I will have your beer too" He pointed to the pint that he had brought Dixie, then taking a huge gulp.

"Oh and your chocolate" He lifted a large bar of chocolate making Dixie's eyes light up.

"You brought me chocolate"

"Yep, but seeing as I'm a size 4 baldy I think I will have your chocolate too" Jeff opened the wrapper, but got a death glare from Dixie, making him put it down quickly, thinking that maybe Dixie in a bowling alley full with bowling balls wasn't the best place to tease her about eating her chocolate.

"Right I think we will have ladies on this side; and the gentlemen on this side" Big Mac broke the tension by starting the game, picking up one ball but deciding it was too heavy so going for a lighter option.

"Come on Big Mac" Fletch chanted as Big Mac let the ball go, hitting three pins, getting a lot of groaning from the men.

"Come on, you could have done better than that" Big Mac scowled ignoring them then picking up his next ball.

"You can talk Jeffrey, remember you will be the one getting my drinks later" Dixie tucked into her chocolate Jeff had brought not sharing with anybody.

"I never remember you being brilliant at bowling" Jeff said, rubbing his hands together, getting ready.

"Size 4 baldy you're up" Fletch egged Jeff on; as Big Mac came down cursing that he only knocked down 5 pins.

"You have been planning this haven't you" Zoe asked Dixie, while rummaging around in her bag for her fags and lighter.

"Oh yes" Dixie replied having her phone ready, waiting till Jeff turned around to get his next ball so she could get a good mug shot. As he turned the snapping of her phone taking a picture was followed by laughter.

"How much did you get down then my lovely?" Dixie asked while setting the picture as her screensaver then texting it to everyone.

'FOUL' The machine above them bleeped, making Dixie grin at Jeff who must have stepped over the line when he threw his ball.

"It was a strike" He shouted at the machine as if it would change its mind.

"It was a foul" Dixie stated, as the screen continued bleeping foul.

"Alright, you take your turn then" Jeff held out the ball to Dixie,

"Fine I will" She took the ball from him, walking up the alley and swinging her arm, letting go off the ball letting it roll into hitting nine pins. Getting cheers from Tess and Zoe as response.

"Now that is how you bowl Jeffrey" She tapped him on his nose as he stood shell shocked as to what had just happened, swallowing the lump and regretting making the bet this morning as he really didn't want to be buying Dixie drinks all night.

"Fletch your go" Tess sat next to him poking his arm, lifting him from his day dream.

"No it's fine, Jeff do you want to take it" He offered his ball to Jeff.

"My pleasure" Jeff was determined to not be beaten by Dixie, at least he didn't get a foul this time, but he only knocked down 4 pins, it was now suposed to be Zoe's go.

"No, No I don't want to interupt this thing you two have going on" Zoe held her hands up, allowing Dixie to take her turn, scoring a spare, three rounds later nobody else had a go and it was between him and Dixie, everyone enjoying the rivalry between the pair. Dixie was winning by 30pins and Jeff was eager to pull himself back.

"You are going to be bringing in the drinks tonight then Jeffrey" Dixie said before throwing her next ball, getting another strike.

"Since when were you good at bowling?" Jeff complained as Dixie's score went up even more.

"Stop your whining Jeff, you sound like a child" Jeff muttered to himself at Dixie's words as he took his turn,

"YES COME ON!" he cheered as he got a strike, hi fiving Fletch as Dixie had her arms folded frowning at Jeff.

"Enjoy it, because that is the only strike you will be getting" She got a ball, moving passed him throwing the ball and getting a strike herself, there scores were now even all resting on this last throw.

"Good luck Jeffrey man, looks like you are going to need it" Big Mac rested on Jeff as they all watched Dixie take her final throw, getting yet another strike.

"You might as well give up now size 4 baldy" Dixie remarked putting the last chunk of chocolate in her mouth, and finishing her beer as Jeff took his throw the ball immediately going down the gutter.

"Shit…" Jeff muttered, turning around for the walk of shame. As he turned Dixie was directly behind him,

"Jesus princess, " Jeff caught back his head as Dixie was there smiling, he put his hands to her waist lifting her down the alley, as he put her down their eyes were locked the next thing they knew their lips were touching, his hands resting on her lower back, and hers around his neck, their friends looking at them jaws dropping. They pulled apart looking at each other, his hands still resting on her lower back and her hands still around his neck.

"What happens now then Princess?" Jeff asked, not knowing where this put them friendship wise, he didn't want to have crossed the line by kissing her, it felt right to him but he was scared she would be angry and reject him as her best friend, had he done something he shouldn't have. All he could do was wait for a reply.


End file.
